


Zootopia 2: The Continuation

by LeafMotion1



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Dawn Bellwether - Freeform, F/M, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), Other, Zootopia - Freeform, judy hopps - Freeform, nick wilde - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafMotion1/pseuds/LeafMotion1
Summary: After overcoming the events of the Night Howler incidents, Judy Hopps and her now-official partner, Nick Wilde, find themselves in the middle of a new case months after where Bellwether has suddenly disappeared. Now a new threat is facing Zootopia and its ZPD, forcing Judy and Nick not only in a case that challenges their capabilities, but tests the lengths of their relationship to one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoimotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoimotion/gifts).



> Dedicated to all fan fictions writers out there who inspired me to take a chance in sharing my own work. (PS: Please forgive any amateur editing or mistakes.)

Chapter 1

 

Excerpt from Zootopia News Network:

\---

                _P:_ _“Good evening, Zootopia, I’m Peter Moosebridge-”_

_F: “And I’m Fabienne Growley.”_

_P: “And we’d like to thank you for joining us this on this special ZNN report. It’s been two months since the infamous Night Howler case shocked the citizens of Zootopia when it was discovered that assistant-to-mayor Bellwether had been the mastermind behind it all, nearly tearing the city apart.”_

_F: “That’s right, but it was thanks to what many have come to now call the ‘Brave Duo’ known as Officer Judith Hopps and her current partner Officer Nicholas Wild. In their cunning efforts, the two cracked the case, bringing unity into Zootopia once more. Since then, they’ve continued to not only prove to the citizens of Zootopia, but the police department as well, that anyone, be it a rabbit or fox, has what it takes to keep the city safe and effectively bring crime down to a record all time low.”_

_P: “Word also has it the ZPD’s own Chief Bogo is considering some changes that will help further increase the good  efforts of his law enforcement. No comment yet on exactly what those changes might be, but Mayor Lionheart has stated that he’s giving the force his full support ever since his reinstatement back into office after his name was cleared from the Night Howler case.”_

_F: “It’s looking as if the future of Zootopia is looking brighter than ever, all thanks to the force and its ‘Brave Duo’: Judith Laverne Hopps and Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Perhaps,we can all finally say goodbye to Zootopia’s dark days as it would seem that they have truly come to pass.”_

\---

 

There was very little light, and it was cold and quiet. That was what it was often like in Bellwether’s new cell ever since she had been placed into a solitary confinement.

At the center of her cell, sitting on a lone chair beneath one of the only lights her space provided, Bellwether kept her head hung low staring into the floor. It was a normal routine of hers that had quickly become a part of her life ever since she was confined to a lonely place. All she had was her thoughts to keep her busy and her imagination to keep her mind sane.  Other than the crime she had been judged for committing, she had done nothing else wrong to be put into this kind of place. Ironically, it was done more for her protection rather than her behavior.

Ever since the Night Howler events, Bellwether has become a constant target by many of the prison’s predatory inmates. At first, things weren’t so bad, but as the days began to roll on, they grew worse. A tiger had nearly gotten his hands on her and, as he had threatened he was about to do had the guards not pinned him down in time, mauled her. And another, a badger, who had nearly taken her life with a simple slash of his claws; although he didn’t succeed, he end end up leaving a deep scar on her shoulder, making him more successful than the tiger. Not long afterwards, Bellwether was quickly removed from her cell and placed within the only spot the prison guards seemed fit to assure her safety: a confined cell. Now, her days consisted of being alone not just in her quarters, but even her meals and active time in one of the prison yards. Things were about to change, though.

“Hey, Bellwether!” A head wolf guard barked. He knocked his batton hard against the cell bars. “Rise and shine, today’s a big day for you. You’re gettin’ transferred to Cliffside Asylum.”

Bellwether’s gazed shifted slightly upwards, her face revealing a change in demeanor than that of the little sheep that many used to remember; it was one of hate and anger.

“All right, you know the drill. Move to the back of the cell and face the wall,” commanded another wolf, captain to the first, as he joined his coguard. Behind him was a small fleet, varying species at the ready in case anything went wrong. “We’re coming in.”

Quietly, without so much as a word, Bellwether did as she was told before the guards proceeded their way inside, each of them holding their paws carefully above their electric battons. As they did, one of them, a young lynx, took notice of the cell’s surroundings. The stone walls were covered with papers practically from the floor to the ceiling on up. On them were drawings and hastily etched writings that expressed only one thing: Bellwether’s hatred for Judy Hopps. Most of the drawings either depicted a crudely drawn image of Judy with her face crossed or scribbled out, or words of hate towards the popular officer written repeatedly in varying sizes over and over again like someone mad had written them. This terrified the lynx.

“Hey…” He whispered cautiously to one of the nearby guards, a female panther. “What’s up with all of that?”

“Shh! Keep your head in the game,” she shot back, making the nervous young lynx check himself.

The head wolf guard nodded for two others to step forward and ready the prisoner. While waiting, the panther continued in a whisper.

“That’s right, I forgot you’re new. I don’t need to tell you about the case that put her behind bars, but how she took to it wasn’t so well. Let’s just put it that way. It’s the reason she’s being transferred to Cliffside.”

Hearing them from her position as the guards cuffed her around her the waist and her feet, Bellwether winced at the thought of having to go to such a place. Not long after the Night Howler incident, it was decided that Cliffside Asylum be reopened once again to better be prepared to handle any troubling, future situations should the need arrive. In addition to treating the sick, it was also decided that the facility be used as a place to help reinstitute any troubled citizens back into Zootopian society. Unfortunately for Bellwether, she was going to be a permanent member very soon.

She wasn’t crazy. In fact, she was far from it. The drawings in her cell were no more than the only means she had of expressing the rage she carried for allowing another prey animal, an animal that should have supported her, in getting the best of her. The worst part of it all was that it was a rabbit that did it, one of the most timid and anxious of creatures. Just thinking about it made her blood boil.

“You back there!” The wolf captain shouted. “Be quiet!”

“Yes, sir!” The female panther replied strongly in respect. She eye-balled the young lynx hoping that he got all of what she said.

After the guards had finished cuffing Bellwether to themselves, they turned her around to face the front, signaling the rest of the guards to reposition their formation around her. “All right, march!” The head guard commanded.

Making their  way out of the cell and down the hallway, the sounds of their feet walking in unison reverberated off the walls. “I hope the accommodations will be to your liking,” the head wolf guard stated, glaring down at Bellwether. “Thanks to you and all the ruckus you caused Cliffside’s opened up again, and you’ll be happy to know that you’ll be one of the very first to occupy its walls.”

Bellwether said nothing. She often never did to predators anymore, especially when the majority of guards were just that. That, along with the drawings plastered all over her cell, was probably the very reason why she was being labeled as legally insane and sent to Cliffside.

“You should be happy,” the wolf continued. “After all, you’ll be going to the same place your victims went.  The irony of it is quite something, isn’t it?”

Bellwether kept her eyes forward, blocking out the wolf’s words.

A loud shout erupted from up ahead. “Hey! There she is!” It was a prison inmate. Just one out of the many behind bars .

The guards were at last entering the main cell block grounds. With every step they advanced, the guards kept their wits about them making sure that none of the prisoners would try anything funny or some kind of uprise as they began to hurl their insults and threats towards Bellwether. They were all well aware of the little sheep’s reputation in the penitentiary.

“Let’s hurry on though,” the head wolf guard ordered loudly above all the noise. “We don’t want to have to cause a bigger commotion than we already are.”

The guards agreed. They didn’t need to be told twice.

 

While the guards went about their duty to ensure Bellwether’s safety through the prison walls, a fancy black car, with a medical truck tailing closely behind it, was pulling up to the facility’s front entryway just outside.  Beneath a full moon, two warthog guards sitting inside the entry booth waited to see who what kind of visitor was on the approach this time of night.

“That’s strange…” said the first who had spotted it. “I don’t remember the captain mentioning anyone showing up tonight.”

“Must have been a change of plans,” said his slightly larger partner from behind. Something on the side of the medical truck caught his eye. He scratched his tusks and squinted for a better look. “Is that…?”

Staring at the blocky, rocking vehicle, he waited until he could see the words painted on its side come into full focus. They read ‘Cliffside Asylum.’

“Now that is strange,” he added, stepping out from the booth to greet the guests. The large warthog lifted his hand in the air to indicate that the driver of the fancy car slow down to a halt. When it did, there was a short, momentary pause before the back window rolled down. The guard casually approached with his partner watching on at the back. “Well this certainly is a surprise,” he said, resting his arm on the car roof and bending forward to peek inside. “I thought that ZPD was planning on taking care of the prisoner’s transportation means.”

“Well, they were,” the passenger inside said with a suave tone, the shadows keeping him concealed despite a full moon. “But seeing how I always make it a point to tend to my patients personally,  I thought that it’d best to accompany her myself.”

From what the guard could make out, the passenger was wearing all black with a wide hat of the same color atop a head with a pointed, deep brown snout. “And you would be…?”

“Please!” The stranger in black politely interjected. He lifted his face so that the light from the booth could reveal his velvet-colored eyes and wide smile. This caught the warthog slightly off guard as the kind-demeanored passenger was none other than a dark-colored fox. “Call me doctor. Dr. Claus, if you will.” When the warthog said nothing for a second or two, Claus continued. “I’d be more than happy to have my assistant provide some identification for you, if you’d like?”

Before the warthog could respond, the front window began to roll down. With still no word, he turned his glance to then see that the driver accompanying the fox was a large grey bull. He wore rounded black shades and a suit. Without so much as a word, the bull held his arm up in the air with a card betwixt his hoof. Eyeballing the bull, the warthog took the card and looked at it. Sure enough, it showed a picture of Dr. Claus with the same kind smile on his face. Alongside it was his credentials of being the head therapist at Cliffside.

“I hope that will suffice,” commented the doctor.  “If so, it’d be a very big help if you would inform the warden of our arrival. After all, we wouldn’t want to take up any more of your time than we already have.”

“N-No! Of course not!” The warthog quickly replied as if suddenly back in reality. “Please! Just give me a moment to inform him and we’ll send you on your way, doctor.”

Claus nodded in grattitude. “Thank you. Your kindness is to be greatly rewarded.”

Back inside at the West side of the penitentiary,  just as the guards were about to load Bellwether into the trunk of a ZPD transport vehicle, the order to take the take the sheep to the East guard tower came through. This, of course, confused the lot of them. It was not often normal protocol to change something last minute. Then again, this was the first time in many years that an inmate was being sent to the Asylum once again. So, doing as they were told, they did as they were ordered and headed to the East tower.

 

Stronghold had always been a stern grizzly of utter principal. From the time he was young up until his present age he took everything he did seriously. He didn’t find a lot of humor in things, but even if he did it would have been impossible to know as his faithful followers had never seen him smile once during all their years of service. Like many bears, his massive frame emitted a presence that demanded nothing short of respect, making him a force not to be reckoned with. And so it was for these traits that he was named Warden of Zootopia’s correctional facility for the past fifteen years; years filled with proper protocol. However, today was different. The moment the guard at the front post had told the massive bear of the doctor’s unexpected visit, his senses went on high alert. Now, he found himself standing with his rank of guards, watching as the black vehicle and its medical truck pulled around the East end and entered the guard tower’s garage. _What makes Bellwether’s transfer so special from the rest?_ He thought to himself. _Did city hall really regulate this? If so, why didn’t they inform me beforehand?_

Pulling in close, the black car came to a halt. The medical truck continued on a little further before making a light turnaround and then backing up so that the tail end would face the warden and his guards flanking him. The moment it parked, the warden nodded at his team to go inspect the medical truck before turning his attention on the other vehicle.

The driver’s door then opened. Stepping out in a smooth motion, the bull chauffeur relieved the car of his weight, its tires regaining their full-rounded shape and its frame lifting upwards into its original position. Stronghold’s right brow lifted in some manner of surprise. Not even he could have prepared himself to see such a large beast come out from such a small vehicle. Even for a bull, he was quite large for his size. If the two of them had stood side by side, the bull’s stature could have easily rivaled his own. Ready to greet his unexpected guests, he put on a professional face and made his way towards the car with two of his guards in tow.

The bull casually opened the backseat door without so much as a word. Dr. Claus stepped out, bowing in thanks at the bull who respectfully had his head, horns and all, lowered out of respect. “Ah!” The dark-colored fox exclaimed, noticing the warden on approach. “If it isn’t the famous Warden Stronghold. I must say that I’m honored to finally meet you.” He announced with a great level of positive energy and took another bow, one that was even lower than before.

Stronghold had been informed earlier before that the doctor was a fox, but seeing him now made it all the more intriguing. He had never known a fox classy enough to be involved in such a highly regarded profession such as therapy. Their common, sly nature made it almost paradoxical.

Like his bull assistant, Dr. Claus was rather tall for his own kind as well and wore what appeared to be a black shawl wrapped around his entire body like some kind of cape. And while the doctor’s wide, black hat might have covered a good portion of his face, Stronghold could clearly see the color of his velvet eyes that stood out boldly against the dark-colored fur he possessed. The grizzly had seen his fair share of foxes during his lifetime, but none that held such striking characteristics.

“Likewise,” the warden said at last, glancing downward at his newcomer. The fox might have been tall, but not tall enough to be on eye level with the grizzly.

“Please, please! There’s no need for formalities. Simply call me Claus. I insist,” the fox grinned earnestly. He turned to acknowledge the bull who was now standing in waiting beside the car, arms crossed and completely silent. “I’d also like to introduce my assistant, Madrid. He may be quiet, but I promise you that he’s quite tame.”

“Quite a bit of muscle for a mere assistant, don’t you think?” Stronghold patronizingly asked.

Claus chuckled. “Oh, my dear Stronghold. Although I have great respect for my patients that doesn’t exclude me from any possible attempts made on my well-being. Therapy can be…a difficult thing.”

Stronghold wasn’t amused. “Listen, doctor-”

“Please! Just _Claus_ will suffice,” the fox grinned another large grin.

That was just fine with Stronghold. “All right then, _Claus_ … Maybe you can start off then by telling me what brings a someone of your profession unexpectedly out here on your own accord to my prison and on such short notice?” He asked, being rather blunt. “I can’t help but find it strange that a someone of medicine would deem it appropriate given the gravity of the situation.”

Claus frowned slightly, his expression finally changing to something more serious. “Believe me… I understand your full concern quite well Mr. Stronghold, so allow me to apologize and thank you and the rest of your guards at Zootopia Prison Facility first and foremost for accommodating my last minute arrival. I understand that my being here has no doubt caused an inconvenience, but as a professional of medicine for the mind I always see it fit to involve myself with my patients the instant their name’s legally placed under my care.” The fox looked sideways at the guards who had just completed their inspection of the medical truck; they’d already deemed it clear. The driver, a short raccoon, stood on standby off to the side. He turned his sights onto the grizzly again. “ _So_! Given the… _gravity_ …of the situation like you mentioned before, the sooner I can get Mrs. Bellwether, the sooner I can stop wasting your time.”

Warden Stronghold’s flat expression turned to a glare. He didn’t appreciate the doctor’s mild yet sudden sarcastic tone. “I understand,” he said, keeping professional despite his gripe towards the fox. “Then you won’t mind if I went ahead and saw your legal papers indicating Mrs Bellwether’s transportation.”

The fox’s ears twitched beneath his hat. This caused Claus to smile brightly once more. “Why of course!” Just then, far behind the warden and his guards, the steel doors to the prison began to slid open with a loud creak and turning of gears. Beyond Stronghold’s shoulder, Claus could see Bellwether at last entering with the guards accompanying her. This pleased the fox greatly. “There is only one minor problem.”

From where she was, Bellwether lifted her gaze from the cuffs around her wrists to see the one who would be in charge of her from now on. In the split second that she did, her eyes widened in terror, and she began to quiver almost immediately. She lost her footing and stumbled to the ground.

“And what’s that?” Stronghold asked sternly, not noticing the Claus’ quick glance at the approaching sheep. He was losing his patience.

All the guards, including the ones who had been with Bellwether the entire time, had turned their attention on Bellwether’s odd and sudden change of behavior, perplexed. She opened her quivering mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

“Because…” Began Claus, his voice deepening slightly.

Warden Stronghold’s nerve’s quickly tensed at the fox’s change of mood. The guards near him noticed it too, turning their complete attention on the fox.

That was when Claus laughed in a nervous, kittish charm. “I’m afraid I’ve misplaced the driver to my medical truck. You should ask him. He should have them. ”

The warden and his guards were completely taken aback. Was the therapist himself out of his mind? Perhaps, the mentor to the crazed was crazy himself.

“Now where did he run off to…?” Claus said quietly to himself, pondering as he slowly scanned his eyes across the room. Oh! There he is!”

Everyone, all except for Bellwether, turned their own gaze in the direction Claus was staring off to.

“No, wait!” The sheep screamed at last. “Get away from him! Now!!!”

But it was too late. The warden and his guards found themselves staring at the medical truck’s raccoon driver and the wicked expression across his face. He held in his paw a small controller. On it was a lone button and a little green blinking light. Immediately aware of what it was, the warden went pale and his throat went dry. Unable to utter a word in the single second that he had, the grizzly watched as the raccoon set off the device, turning the light a sharp red, and blowing the truck into mad flames.

Warden Stronghold and the rest of his guards went down, the force of the explosion overpowering them . Bellwether went down as well, jerked hard to the floor by the chains that kept her attached to guards assigned to her. Acting fast, those who were still able and unaffected by the blast ordered one another to fire at the fox and the raccoon as they reached for the guns at their hindquarters.

Noticing their efforts, Claus acted swiftly himself and darted towards them in a flash. “Haa!” He shouted, his fangs bared in a crazed manner. He thrust his arms outwards, revealing not arms…but wings! In an instant, something sharp and small pierced the guards’ limbs, dropping them them to the floor like rag dolls once more, only this time in writhing pain. Weak and defenseless, Bellwether watched on in utter horror.

Alarms sounded off deep within the prison. In response, a sentry entered into the room from the upper railings of the guard tower’s garage, aiming their rifles without a moment’s hesitation to take fire. Claus was just as equally prepared, though. Twisting and spinning around the room with great agility, he dodged each of the oncoming shots before sending back some of his own. Like their comrades before, each member of the sentry dropped to the floor.

Regaining his consciousness from the blast, Warden Stronghold shook his large snout from side to side to regain clarity in his vision. All the smoke and blur from the blast disoriented him as he tried to make sense out of what had just occurred. When he did, he found himself staring straight ahead at the back of what was not a fox, but a flying fox hunched over just behind the flames with his wings stretched out like some beast from the underworld. His wing span looked to be a least eight feet.

Stronghold’s eyes widened in terror, the fires of the image before him dancing in the reflection of his eyes. He couldn’t believe it. In all his years he’d never seen such a creature. This… _flying_ fox was something out of pure nightmare. But nightmare or not, he needed to do something and he needed to do it fast.

Heaving himself up quickly, he reached for his gun and took aim with it in a click.

Claus’ ear twitched with a quick flick. In the blink of an eye, he cocked his head to the side and leered at his prey, the iris of his eye stretching thin.

An intense sting shot through Stronghold’s body. Feeling what could only be described as a drill driving itself deep within his skull, the grizzly dropped to his knees in angst, roaring out in pain. He did his best to maintain aim on the flying fox, his paws shaking uncontrollably, but something in his psyche fought against it. Despite what he really desired, something else was telling him to let the gun go.

“W-W-What’s happening…why can’t I-?!” Now he found himself staring even deeper into the flying fox’s eye, Claus’ leer remaining fixed back on him from just above his shoulder. No longer a velvet color, the creature’s eyes shown a bright red, reverberating what appeared to be ripples in rounded pools of blood. Claus had him under a spell, and he he had him right where he wanted.

“H-How… How is this…possible?!” The grizzly questioned, all in a sweat.

Wasting no time to wait and see what would unfold, Bellwether started to rummage around the pockets of the fallen guards. She desperately needed to find the keys to her shackles if she wanted any chance of escape. The guards weren’t unconscious, but the pain coursing itself through them was more than enough to keep them rigid and motionless.

With his eyes still on Stronghold, Claus drew in close on his prey, his large bright eyes still reverberating their hypnotic-like ripples. For the first time in his life, Stronghold truly felt what it was like to have fear struck into his heart.

Claus took notice of this. “Ohh…what? Do you find it difficult to be in control of your own body, Warden Stronghold?” He breathed mockingly, his voice almost maniacal. “Or do you find yourself just going mad?”

The grizzly gritted his teeth, putting everything he had into pulling the trigger to his gun. But it was no use, it was utterly futile. His body was no longer his to control. At this point it didn’t matter anymore. Claus was already upon him, his wings stretched out as if he were holding the world in his hands, and his doom was near he felt.

“Now you know what it’s like to have true fear consume you,” Claus hissed. “It’s been fun, Warden… but even good things must come to an end.”

Far behind the scene, Bellwether had managed to locate the keys to her chains and was already testing them out on the locks.

“And I’m afraid you’re in my way!” Claus finished

Before Stronghold could comprehend what was about to come next, a quick and powerful force rushed into him from  the side at lightning speed, knocking him across the room and hard up against the remains of the burning medical truck. It was the bull that had delivered the finishing blow, and just like that the warden was out.

By then, Bellwether had managed to find the right key and unlock herself from the last shackle. She was was already up on her feet and ready to spring forward into her first steps, when Claus had jolted towards her like a thunderbolt, landing hard before her with a loud slam and clawed feet gripping the cracked, cemented floor. Bellwether couldn’t even scream as he had gripped her entire mouth shut with a winged hand, overpowering her like the small prey that she was. His face was only inches from her own.

“Hello, my dear.” Claus sneered, lowering himself over the frightened lamb. “It’s been too long.”

 

Back at the front gate of the penitentiary, the warthog guards were calling in to check and see if anyone on the inside was available to inform them of what was going on. At this point, they had already assembled a small rank of their own positioned all around the entry booths. They stood at the ready, listening in to see if they too might get answers on what was causing the all the ruckus. The only responses they could get, however, were from other guards located on the West and North sides of the facility, far from where the explosion had taken place. The large warthog was just about ready to call in again, until another explosion erupted. This time it was closer.

The gate that sat between the the East end and the entry way had been blown to shreds. Without warning, Claus’ black car rushed into view, revving its engine, as it sped its way across the lawn towards the exit. One of the guards gave the order to fire.

Zipping upwards and into the moonlight from behind the moving vehicle, Clause jolted across the lawn towards them in a fury. Dodging all their firepower, he gave two quick swipes of his left and right wings, delivering unto them sharp stings that sent them paralyzed to the ground. All of them, but one that is.

Claus lunged himself on the last of his victims who remained unexposed to his hidden poison. It was the large warthog from before that’d gained him entry. Within seconds, the black car sped on past them, leaving the two completely behind and alone in the pale of the moonlight.

All the hairs on the back of the warthog’s neck stood tall. He muttered to himself something of a prayer, hoping that he’d be spared as he looked up into the eyes of what he could see was no ordinary fox. Unphased by the hog’s small prayers, Claus stared down at him in amusement.

“I’ll let you off easy,” Claus said in a whisper.

This should have eased the warthog’s fears. Instead, it made his heart race even more.

Claus’ grin stretched wide from cheek to cheek. “I told you that your kindness was to be rewarded.”

The warthog gulped.

Claus’ ears then twitched. Raising himself, he listened carefully for a moment.

“ZPD…” He growled.

The large warthog blinked several times, confused by what the flying fox meant. He couldn’t hear a thing. That is, until his own ears caught on to something. They were sirens wailing in the distance.

Ignoring the sirens for a moment, Claus bent forward over the warthog and made eye contact with him. “When they get here, I want you to tell them every little detail,” he said, his eyes holding a hint of growing aggression. “I want you to tell them of what happened. Of how we were easily able to penetrate your precious walls and take down your so-called defenses. And that even though they’ll be coming for us, we’ll be ready… Do you understand me?”

The warthog nodded furiously, uttering not a single word.

“I want you –” Claus drew in closer, the crazed look in his eye growing even madder, “– to let them know that all of Zootopia will suffer, and no one, not _one_ … _SINGLE_... _cop_ enlisted within the ZPD _or_ it’s ‘Brave Duo’ will be able to stop us!”

“Okay, okay! I’ll tell ‘em! I’ll tell ‘em! Just, please, let me live!” The warthog begged.

Claus nearly giggled. “Hehehe, good. Be sure that you do,” he said, caressing his prey’s cheek with a long claw. “I’ll be watching.”

The sirens grew louder, and with that Claus shot abruptly into the air, leaving his prey behind in a quiver, and disappeared swiftly into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If this story continues to intrigue people, I'll start posting sooner and even more regularly.


End file.
